saved by the demon lord
by envyluver660
Summary: when kagome gives inuyasha the shikon no tama...and he goes nuts guess who comes to the rescue
1. Chapter 1

(She runs as fast as she can, thinking of what she has done, but shakes the thought off when she hears noises coming from a bush. She turns around shivering to find Sesshoumaru come out with Rin and Jakken.)

What are you doing here wench, where's Inuyasha is he not with you? Sesshoumaru asks as he examines me.

I…I…I gave him the Shikon no tama! I say as I run up to him and hug him crying. And now he wished himself a demon and if destroying his forest

Sesshoumaru's POV

Why is she hugging me? Doesn't she get that I can kill….what do I do

Listen hug her back you idiot. Comfort her is that so hard!

Who the hell are you and why should I even touch her she's InuYasha's wench not mine

Do it or I'll bother you for the rest of your life!

Fine I will you annoying piece of… just go ahead and hug her

I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her... she smells like vanilla, what a beautiful scent she has. I feel her shiver in my arms and I tighten my grip around her, she lifts her head up and looks at me, her chocolate orbs looking straight at me with sadness in them.

Kagome POV

He's actually hugging me….I don't want to let go of him…stupid kagome don't think about that just push away from him you can do it!

You know you like him you can't hide it kagome!

Hey get out of my mind now whoever you are I do not like him ok!

Yes you do just admit it, I bet he likes you too

Normal POV

(Sesshoumaru let's go of kagome and walks away with Rin and Jakken by his side then he suddenly stops)

if you want miko you can come with us but only on one condition you stay at my castle and teach Rin understood miko!

WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS… fine I'll come with you! I mutter

What was that miko? Sesshoumaru asks a bit amused

I'll go ok Sesshoumaru

(We arrive at his castle and Rin and I are playing outside while he goes inside his house and locks himself in his study)

Sesshoumaru POV

Why did I hug her, why did I help her I could have just left her there alone for the youki to kill her but I stopped and let her come with me. (I look out the window to see kagome and Rin playing tag) well at least rin is happy...Kagome looks so peaceful playing with Rin… wait what the hell am I thinking I can't fall for her there's no way I can? Back to work then

(Ans: so what you think my first fanfic of SesshyxKagome plzzz review at least 5 for me to continue)


	2. Chapter 2

**KAGOME POV**

I wake up to something shining and look up to find the curtains open. I close them and walk toward my bed when I heard a crash I run downstairs to see rin and a broken plate on the floor. I walk over to rin and help her with the plate then Sesshoumaru comes in all cranky

**NOMRAL POV**

"What the hell is going on?" Sesshoumaru says rubbing his eyes looking at me

"Rin just dropped a plate on the floor is that such a problem Sesshoumaru" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Yes it is and do not talk to me I such a tone wench" he yells

"Fine" I mutter and throw away the broken plate then I turn to rin "rin do you want to play outside?" I ask happily

"No remember you made a deal and you will stick to it" Sesshoumaru cuts in

"grr….fine but after she'll be able to play without you" I say as I stick out my tongue

"When rin goes to sleep I will talk to you about your tongue wench" Sesshoumaru says with a threatening tone and with that he leaves me and rin alone

After and hour of teaching and three hours of playing with rin it was nightfall and she went to bed. I then went to Sesshoumaru's study to see what my punishment was.

"Hello anyone in here" I ask with a hint of fear in my voice

"Wench sit down" Sesshoumaru says while pointing to the bed

(I sit down on the bed and look at Sesshoumaru and find that he's starring at me)

"WHAT?" I ask with an annoyed look on my face

"I decide your punishment remember" he says with a smirk then walk up to me and leans forward close to my face. I move little further into the bed but he goes on the bed and traps me in his arms and leans closer to me almost kissing me." So what do you think I should do to you huh?" he says closing the gap between us


End file.
